Episode 9803 (24th June 2019)
Plot Covering his tracks, Robert lies to Billy that he was secretly planning his and Michelle's honeymoon and used Chloe as an alibi. He tells Billy they're having a surprise wedding. Mary is run off her feet at the florist with Tracy working for Street Cars. Gemma goes for her 12-week scan. Bethany returns Gary's St. Christopher's necklace after finding Harry playing with it. Gary is relieved and decides not to leave Weatherfield and Jake. Geoff decides to have Tim and Sally over for dinner. Alya gives Yasmeen the night off for it, failing to clock her disinterest. Ryan wonders if Michelle is having second thoughts when she refuses to name a date for the wedding so he can DJ. Robert goes off to see Vicky again. Bethany tells Craig that Rick has been hounding her. Steve is at a loose end so Tracy insists he lends Mary a hand. Gary tells Craig that Rick has skipped town so there's no point in getting the police involved. Craig doesn't agree. Michelle interests Yasmeen in joining a wine tasting afternoon at the bistro. Geoff declines on her behalf but she decides to go anyway when Michelle, Cathy and Shona urge her not to let Geoff run her life. Steve has just arrived at the florist when he touches a bunch of thistles with his bare hands. An expectant mother, Bea, gets talking to Gemma at the hospital and asks if she's thought about selling her story to the press. Chesney refuses to turn their children into a freak show but Gemma is tempted to do it for the money. Geoff catches Yasmeen sneaking out of the house for the wine tasting and insists she be back on time for dinner. Gary ransacks Rick's office to make it look like he's done a runner. Vicky is annoyed that Robert never pays her more than the odd flying visit. Steve decamps to the cab office, his fingers covered in plasters. Robert explains to Vicky that he wants to give Michelle more time to get over him. Vicky suspects they're back together and demands to know the truth. Gary is interrupted while rooting through Rick's office. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Bea - Nikita Potter *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Mike Porter - Dan Henley (Voice only) *Sharon - Naomi Cooper-Davis (Voice only, uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *The Kabin *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Croesus Properties *Weatherfield General - Maternity waiting area *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert plans to throw a surprise wedding; and Gemma is thrilled at the idea of selling her quads' story to the Press - but Chesney is appalled. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,117,215 viewers (1st place). Category:2019 episodes